


Old Habits Never Die

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finally convinces Loki he loves him only to have him disappear...literally.  I did steal a scene from Crimson Peak, sorry about that.  Yes, there's a happy ending.  Lots of kinks in this one in the second half, hope that doesn't offend anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Never Die

Hot pain seared across the god of thunder's back with another crack of the studded whip. His body jerked in response, the muscled arms straining against the black leather ties that held him to thick poles. Hard dirt under his knees ground against his flesh through the cloth of his trousers, unfelt compared to the continued strikes across his hips, spine, and shoulders. Only the occasional growl would pass his lips, never any pleading, whimpering or signs of weakness. 

This wasn't the first time he'd been punished this way. Every time he bore it with no complaints, knowing it was better than the alternative. Although he was beginning to doubt if it was the right thing to do. Sometimes the least painful way for him wasn't always the best and he was starting to see how he was making things worse by taking justice into his own hands.

The first time he'd thrown himself into harm's way had been when he and his brother were young. They had been so nieve and innocent. Back then his actions had been completely by instinct and impulse. His mind took him back to that time, perhaps to block out the burning slashes on his skin. Or it could have been because his heart wanted to remember the first time. He needed to relive their purity and the love he held for his sibling.

Thor was barely seven, Loki four and a half. They'd been playing while their mother was in the next room, everything perfect. From the moment their parents had showed him the tiny green eyed baby, he'd been in love. The god spent hours watching his jerky little infant movements and trying to make him smile. No one was allowed to touch him except his parents or the boy would get angry and stomp on the offending party's toes. It didn't matter how many times he was punished for it, Thor kept doing it. Loki was only theirs.

This one day he was making costumes for them. The blonde boy cut out pieces of armor from cardboard oblivious to everything around him when he heard a crashing sound that almost stopped his heart and made him look for his brother immediately. Loud cries had him rushing to find the small child standing next to a broken bust of one of their ancestors. Thor was glad he wasn't hurt but they were in a room they shouldn't be and this was something they could get in a lot of trouble for. Frigga appeared seconds later and saw the frightened boys, her eyes flashing with anger at the mess.

"Thor! What happened?"

Loki was too young to say anything and blubbering so much he probably couldn't have. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, the words slipped from his mouth almost on their own.

"I did it," Thor whispered guilty, looking at the floor.

"I broke the bust and scared Loki," he said again, not wanting her to misunderstand.

The goddess went over and picked up the smaller boy, trying to calm him down.

"You know better than this. Come along, we have to tell your father."

She held out her hand for him and he took it hesitantly, fear making him stumble as he went. When they found the Allfather, their mother told him that he'd been disobedient and almost hurt his brother. Odin frowned, displeasure in his expression. Thor had been punished, spanked by the older god five times. If he'd thought he was indestructible before then, he certainly didn't after. That hurt. But later as he sat on a pillow, tears on his pink cheeks, Loki had come over and hugged him. His brother didn't understand all of it, but he knew he'd helped him somehow. And right then it was worth it. But even without the sign of appreciation, he could never stand to have watched the child get spanked. He would have thrown himself in the way if things had happened differently.

That was the beginning of a terrible pattern. Whenever he thought Loki would be in trouble for something and he could, Thor took the consequences for him. He couldn't imagine his frail brother taking the physical justice their father dealt out. And as they got older the punishments became worse. From spankings with a hand to ones with paddles and eventually the whip. As the deterrents increased so did his love for his sibling. To the point it even seemed unhealthy. The blonde was obsessed with the younger god.

He found himself dreaming about him when he was alone. No one personified beauty like the green eyed man he'd grown up with. It was true Loki had become a mystery and Thor had no idea what he was thinking any more. That worried him slightly, he didn't know if he could trust him. The god of thunder had never been one for games and that was all his brother seemed to play. The only thing he could do anymore was listen to his heart and hope it would lead him in the right direction.

The last lash fell and he dropped forward against the restraints, his head hanging down and being framed by his unruly hair. The guard stepped over to him and released first one arm then the other. As the man walked away, he heard him talking to another soldier.

"Why does he continue to do this? That scoundrel doesn't even appreciate it."

"I have no idea and plan on keeping it that way. Let the royals do what they want."

There was a grunt of agreement and the god of thunder's hand curled into the dirt. Anger darkened his eyes but Thor could do nothing. Even words wouldn't come, his breath was ragged and his mouth dry. He knew why he did it and that was what mattered.

It took him five minutes to make it to his feet, thick drops of blood rolling down his back at the exertion. The blonde flung the hair out of his face irritably and staggered from that place, heading to his rooms. When he arrived at the door, he shoved it open with both hands, causing it to crash against the wall. It made his whole back burn and he stiffened, determined not to cry out. Then he shut the door, moving more slowly, and made his way to the bathroom.

All the god was wearing was pants and boots but removing them had to be one of the most painful experience he'd ever gone through. When he was fully undressed, the blonde turned on the water and filled the bath. He hissed as he sank into the water, more agony branding his skin as the heat cleansed his wounds. When the initial sharp stabs faded there was a dull, pulsing ache that followed. 

This was Loki's fault. Just like every time in the past, his mind taunted him. If his brother had only listened...if he'd only....Thor sighed, not able to even go there. That was the beauty and mystery of his brother. If he was predictable and obedient, he would probably not love him as much. And if he ever captured his love in return, it would be that more valuable.

The god cleaned himself thoroughly then let the water drain. He climbed out, wincing slightly then found a fluffy soft towel to dry off with it. The bleeding had stopped but he had to be careful or he might reopen the cuts. Thor moved as little as possible then dropped the cloth on the floor, shuffling tiredly toward his bed. He needed rest.

The blonde fell face first onto the mattress, not taking the effort to get dressed. He shifted around until he was laying with his head near the pillows then grabbed one to stuff under his skull. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he lay still, the pulsing in his back persistent and unrelenting.

There was the softest touch to the skin of his back and Thor stilled. Had it really happened or was his mind conjuring things it shouldn't again? He lifted his head and looked in both directions but saw nothing. Dismissing it as the wind, he lowered back to the downy pillow. Then it happened again in another spot. This time he didn't move, he just froze. What was going on? The next time he felt it, the god spun surprisingly fast for being so injured and captured a slim wrist in his grasp. Green eyes shone at him with amusement and a wicked smile was on those perfect lips.

"I was wondering when you would catch on," his brother taunted him.

"What are you doing here?" Thor growled, never letting go.

He was afraid this was just an illusion, Loki would never come back here. It was too dangerous and the other man too clever to put himself at risk. Emotions flashed across the pale face at his question.

"Why did you do it?" the smaller man finally asked, breaking the silence and avoiding a straight answer.

The blonde just grunted and dropped his hold, turning back to lay down. He was hurting and didn't feel like explaining himself. Besides, if his brother didn't know, he didn't want to tell him. Neither of them moved or talked for a few minutes and then he felt the mattress shift as the slender body sat next to him.

"Look what they've done," he heard him whisper, those long, cool fingers barely brushing over the deep slashes.

"Don't, that hurts," Thor snarled like a wounded animal.

"I would imagine it does," Loki said softly.

Material rustled to the side of him and he could hear the scraping sound of a container lid being opened. Within seconds a soothing iciness touched his back, sending relief over that area. A moan fell from his mouth before he could stop it. When he looked over, he saw his brother putting some kind of salve on his hand and tracing the cuts on his flesh. Every time brought him more and more respite.

This was the first time the other man had come to see him after a punishment even though he'd been whipped for him before. Thor had a feeling he knew why. While the younger man had done things in the past, this last time was the worst. They'd been on Earth, the newly regained Tesseract between them when the blonde had already known what he was going to do. It was ingrained in him to protect his baby brother. Even if he wasn't really his brother and he deserved what was waiting for him. 

The minute they'd arrived on Asgard, the god had removed Loki's mouthpiece. He was given a suspicious glare that faded when he unchained him. His brother had been rendered speechless and the blonde had uttered one word. Go. The younger man hesitated only for a second before taking off. Thor was sure he would never see him again and his heart bled but he knew it was the right thing to do. For the Avengers didn't know Loki the way he did. The person that had been on Earth was someone else and he was able to figure out why. Once the hold on him had been broken, the blue eyes had changed back to green and he'd known for sure.

"You shouldn't have come," the blonde said, turning his face to look at the other man.

"Such gratitude," his brother quipped sarcastically.

"I'm serious," he told him darkly and sat up now that he was feeling better.

"You think I don't know?" 

Loki's voice was hard, telling him that he understood the consequences.

"Then why?"

Thor couldn't understand, this wasn't supposed to happen. He could see the calculations behind the sharp eyes as his brother tried to decide what to tell him. The minute he opened his mouth, the god of thunder put his hand over it.

"Don't. Only tell me the truth or don't say anything."

There was a look of surprise then protest that changed into resignation. They both knew Loki owed him this. He took his hand away and waited patiently. True was hard for the other man. There was an obvious internal struggle in the body next to him then a sad smile.

"For the same reason," he said quietly, touching a lash mark.

Thor's heart beat harder for a moment. It was love that motivated him, that spurred his actions. Could it be? Was that what he meant? Gods he hated trying to puzzle his brother out. He brought his hands to either side of Loki's neck and held him, his thumbs brushing against the silky jaw. A look of indignation crossed the fine features as he seemed to look down on him.

"I don't appreciate being manhandled brother."

But there was no bite behind the words. He could feel the beginnings of a new game and there were never any rules to follow. They were were on new, slippery territory and this made his footing even more unsure. Just the slightest wrong expression or word could send the other god flying from him. He knew because he'd done it so many times.

"I would never," he told him intently.

"Everything I have ever done.....everything I will ever do is because I love you," he persisted, needing to clarify the earlier statement.  
The smallest smirk tilted Loki's lips and for the first time that night he longed to kiss them until they only opened in submission to him.

"You would never?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alright, so maybe he had manhandled him in the past. But he deserved it every time.

"Stop avoiding my question."

"Question? It sounds like you're telling me what I meant."

The frustration began to build inside him and he had to take a deep breath. Ten deep breaths actually. When he was calmer, he started again.

"If everything I do is because I love you are you saying you love me too?"

He'd been unconsciously moving closer until their faces were only inches apart. His blue eyes practically glowed with intensity as he waited with his breath held. Loki let out a small noise that was supposed to be a laugh then he grew serious.

"Why are you such a fool? No one else would have done what you did. You let yourself be punished horribly for my actions. But then, you always did," he trailed off thoughtfully.

The younger god shook his head after a moment to clear it, his eyes narrowing.

"Old habits never die, do they? If you have to hear it, then yes, I love you. Although you're a moron, oaf, idiot,....mmmph."

Thor's lips captured his, cutting him off. The second he knew it was true, the blonde didn't care anymore about anything except tasting his trickster brother. Not surprisingly, the other man pulled back quickly as far as he could with the blonde still holding his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spat angrily.

It was his turn to grin at the god of mischief.

"I thought you knew what a kiss was. Have you been so deprived brother?" he teased.

Loki frowned, his face dark and dangerous.

"I swear if you think....mmmph."

He did it again, this time holding them together until the mouth under his softened. Thor started to move his lips, kissing him more deeply. By now his brother was fairly pliant, letting him lick at his petals and suck along the ridges. Thor coaxed him open and when it happened, he plundered the wet heat, taking all he could. After a few minutes Loki ended the embrace. His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen from their touches.

"I never said I loved you THAT way," he groused and the blonde smiled, pushing him back and climbing over him.

"Why do you never listen to me?" Loki whined.

"But you're wrong. I did listen this time," his older brother grinned.

Their eyes connected and he showed him everything he'd heard. His brother was mischief and chaos, lies and misdirections. And he loved him the same way, even if he denied it. When Loki saw the truth in his gaze, a smile lifted his lips.

"It seems you did," he breathed out gently.

That was as close to a confession as Thor would ever get and he knew it. He could feel the dynamic shifting between them again and his heart picked up speed. Anything could happen next. And gods be damned if he didn't love it. He brought his lips down just below his brother's ear, placing a wet kiss there. But that wasn't his only purpose, he wanted to whisper into the shell, letting his hot breath wash over the sensitive area.

"Do you plan on fighting me all night?" he asked with a smirk.

A small shudder went through the man under him and he was as much relieved that he'd done something right as he was smug about it.

"If you're planning what I think you are, then yes. And just because you can't feel the pain in your wounds doesn't mean you can't reopen them. You need to let them heal."

It was almost as if a large veil that had obstructed everything about his brother had been lifted in the last few minutes. He could see him, so transparent and....beautiful. Fragile and strong mixed together in a heady combination that made him ache. Loki was afraid. 

Before tonight he never would have seen it.

"Is that so?" he asked with a cocky grin, moving back and standing up.

This position was exhilarating as he looked down at the long body stretched across his mattress. A faint flush tinted the younger god's face and that was when the blonde remembered he was naked. The information only made him grin wolfishly as he turned away from his sibling and walked over to a mirror in his room. He was sure Loki had a great view of his impressive backside and wondered what that did to him. Thor might not be as good at them, but he could play games too.

The god looked over his shoulder and into the glass, examining his back. Just as he thought, the healing salve had closed them up nicely and he was willing to wager in just a few hours it would be as if they were no longer there. His brother was stalling. Or maybe he had another objective. It was so hard to know with him.

"I think you underestimate your abilities brother," he said, turning toward the other man.

Loki was sitting up, pulling at his clothes irritably as if Thor had rumpled them with his thoughtless handling. When he glanced at the blonde, his eyes shone with unnamed emotions.

"It makes no difference," the god of mischief replied coldly, standing.

"I'm leaving now. I've risked enough just being here."

All the mirth left Thor's body as fear replaced it. Somehow he always managed to mess up. He couldn't let his brother leave or he would never see him again. The god didn't know where the knowledge came from but he knew it was true.

"Loki, please," he begged, holding out his hand.

The normally icy blue of his eyes was clouded with pain causing them to change to the color of a stormy sea. A wet layer of tears held back covered them and it was clear he meant every word. His brother stopped fidgeting and gave him an indignant glare.

"What are you asking me for?" he snapped, anger flaring in the slender frame across from him.

"Do you even know? What is it Thor? Do you want me to spend the night with you? Think about how ridiculous you're being!"

That was exactly what he was asking for. Truth be told, Loki was right, it was ridiculous. Why would the other god stay here and risk being captured? Even more....they both knew he fully intended to make love to his younger sibling. The other god's reaction hurt until he reminded himself not to listen to him. Loki was lies and chaos. And then he saw it again. The pain and fear inside the other man that made him lash out. He had to figure out how to get past it.

Thor took a deep breath and swallowed hard. This was his only chance and he was terrified. Not to mention his track record was less than pristine.

"Look at me," he told him calmly although his voice shook slightly.

He'd caught the other man off guard by not yelling back and he could see the stunned expression. HIs brother automatically did as he said and the blonde took a step forward, putting a hand on his own chest.

"I.....would never hurt you."

There was a hard note of insistence to his words. Loki HAD to believe him. He saw the jolt of a reaction behind the jade eyes. The other man wanted to believe him. Only he didn't yet. But that was alright, he would take as long as he needed to convince him. Suspicion played among the fine features as he took another step forward.

"You have to know that Loki. How many times have I put myself in harm's way to save you?"

He noted the way his brother's throat worked as if it was closing up on him.

"Why are you telling me this?" the younger god asked.

This time it was his voice that trembled.

"Because you have to hear it. Just as I did."

He'd needed to hear that he loved him and now Loki needed to be reminded of this. Two more quick steps and he was in front of his brother.

"Thor......I can't do this. What you want..." he broke off and the blonde saw the truth in his words.

"I know. But all you have to do is trust me."

HIs voice was soft and gentle but it was clear Loki thought he wasn't capable of trusting him. Thor knew better. He slid an arm around the other man's waist and pulled him closer. The whole frame stiffened against him.

"Turn this off," the blonde commanded gently, tapping Loki's forehead.

"And listen to this," he finished, putting his hand over his brother's heart.

He could see it....the longing and desire to give in to him. The younger man wanted to but that damned fear was holding him back. The leather of the god of mischief's armor felt warm and pleasant against his naked flesh. Even the metal fixtures were nice, giving a cooling effect. When he thought about the fact that it was Loki's body heat that raised the temperature of the material, it sent fire into his veins. Thor tried to be patient, he was almost there.

"I won't hurt you," he repeated.

"In any way."

There was the smallest softening of the other man's eyes and he knew he'd been right. Now he had to show him. The blonde lowered his head, placing his slightly parted lips against his brother's. This time he could feel the difference, Loki wasn't fighting with him. He was waiting for him to prove his promises. The god kissed him gently with just the slightest hint of pressure, showing how much he needed this. Loki's body relaxed against him and in the next heartbeat their mouths were locked together, lips, tongues and teeth clashing against each other as years of restrained passion were released.

Thin arms circled him, further blowing Thor's mind. While he'd hoped for this, the change had come so suddenly and forcefully he wasn't really prepared for it. Leave it to Loki to find a way to shock him even with this. The kiss ended, both men panting for air, their foreheads pressed together.

"I still don't want this," his brother said lightly.

It made the blonde almost laugh but he forced himself not to. He had a feeling the other god was still going to protest even as he made him release while screaming his name.

"Aye, but I'll make you," Thor grinned with a wink.

Loki couldn't help the answering smile that hit his lips. All efforts at his charade were lost in that moment and the blonde felt something new between them. A connection made of love and understanding. It filled the air with the promise of even greater sex coming, sending the bigger man's heart into a quivering rhythm of anticipation.

Now he had a daunting task in front of him. Thor had to figure out how to get his brother out of his clothes quickly enough to keep him from changing his mind. The casual armor was elaborate but he thanked the gods he'd watched Loki put it on and off enough times that he had a basic idea how it fit together. The tricky part was keeping him distracted while he worked on it. Not that he wasn't going to enjoy every second. The blonde was sure it would be a memory treasured for a long time.

He placed a careless half kiss on the thin lips then moved his embraces across the hard line of his brother's jaw. At the same time the god brought his hands to the thin waist, unhooking the strap that ran across the front at the bottom clasp. Then he slid them up and along the other man's sides. Loki's skin was like silk against his mouth and the taste made him think of moonlight and mystery, if such things had a flavor. His groin tingled, his body starting to respond to his actions. 

From the base of the jaw he worked his way over a perfect ear, licking the outside then sucking on the lobe. Thor felt long fingers tighten against him and it was what he'd been waiting for. Now he could try and get the first part off. He ran his palms up his brother's chest and under the long leather overcoat at the shoulders. Just when he went to push it off the blonde bit Loki gently on the most sensitive part of his neck. He heard the stuttering breaths that it caused and there were no complaints as he made the outermost piece pool to the floor around them.

"Your...your beard is too rough," his brother panted dazedly.

The weak protest was amusing.

"I don't believe you," he chuckled, purposely rubbing it over the other man's skin and watching as the sparkling emerald eyes half closed.

Loki didn't say anything else, his mouth was slightly open as his chest worked harder. Thor was dying to see him in the middle of an orgasm. He was sure it would be the most erotic thing that ever existed. The older man still had a lot of work ahead of him and he focused on the task again. 

Now that the overcoat was gone, his brother's neck was more exposed. He licked one long line across it to the Adam's apple to suck there. The longer he touched and explored the perfect beauty, the harder the god was getting. Soon his erection was pressed between them, the leather cradling it. The first time Loki felt it, his eyes widened and he seemed to want to say something but Thor kissed him into silence.

The god brought his hands across the thin shoulders and down his arms to the metal vambraces. With a quick click to each one he had them open and they fell to the floor with a muffled clanging. That sound seemed to break Loki from his spell and just like that they were starting all over again.

"Enough!" Loki commanded quietly but with anger blooming on his face.

"You've had your fun, let me go," he told the blonde arrogantly.

The older man was glad he knew it was only an act. It didn't take much to believe no one had ever taken his brother's clothes off from him before. The unfamiliarity of what was happening matched with the other god's finer sensibilities had sent him reeling backward into his fear and anxiety. They teetered once again and while a part of him wished this was easier, it made the work all that much more worth it. Loki was a difficult prize but one he was determined to win.

"How can I listen to your words when your body speaks so much more loudly?" the blonde whispered, brushing his fingers over those delicious lips.

His other hand came down to cup the rock hard cock straining against the leather of his brother's pants and then he let his mouth take over, giving him a kiss full of fire and longing. There wasn't much the other man could say to protest, it would only make him look silly to try and deny what was happening.

Thor took full advantage of this and made short work of the fastenings at the back of Loki's top piece. It came apart and he pulled it forward, revealing the other man's bare torso. He let it fall with the rest of the clothing and his eyes traveled over the pale flesh. The blonde couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother undressed. He was all firm, finely toned muscle under pearly,luminescent skin. His cock jerked at the hot desire that ran through him.

When he made it back to those amazing green eyes, there was a look of resignation in them. The other man seemed to finally accept this was going to happen and it couldn't make him happier. Thor took his hands and pulled him down onto the bed with him. They were laying next to each other on their sides and he put a hand on Loki's cheek, stroking it. His brother seemed strangely subdued at the moment and it was a rare privilege to see.

He moved to kiss the god of mischief and was surprised that it was a mutual embrace. Soft lips moved against his and there was exploring from both of them. Hands and mouths caressed each other, giving the blonde the courage to feel the uncovered flesh of his brother's body. Thor coveted each new part of Loki he discovered and every reaction his touches ignited. A long leg slipped over his hip and suddenly they were much closer. He could feel the warm skin of their chests and bellies brushing together while their groins had instantly come in contact.

His brain told him to be careful at the changing mood of the other man but it was clouded and foggy with desire. Loki's kisses had him delirious like nothing in his life, not mead or maidens had done this to him. He was elated to have the beautiful man in his bed, in his arms and willing to belong to him. The large hands made their way to his brother's ass, pressing him even closer. 

Thor's hips ground against the slim body slowly, causing sweet friction against his achingly hard manhood. He left the delectable lips to suck along the other god's neck again, this time going lower. The blonde ran his flattened tongue over the prominent collar bone then placed wet kisses down to a nipple. It was so tight and hard, pink and ready. His fingers dug into the swells of Loki's plump bottom. He heard a small noise above him but he couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. There would be no surprise to find out his brother enjoyed both just as much.

The next part he ran the tip of his tongue around was the base of the nub, teasing it in circles before lightly licking over the top. Then he closed his lips around it and sucked hard. This time Loki's soft cry was slightly louder but definitely of pleasure. The slender hands twined into his hair and he could swear they were encouraging him. Thor released the sweet treasure to scrape his teeth over it and was rewarded with the same reaction.

There were so many more places he wanted to taste and play with to see what would happen only his cock was killing him. The grinding wasn't cutting it anymore. He needed hot, wet muscles surrounding him, milking him dry. The god rolled, bringing Loki over him. His brother was so different from just a few minutes ago. The god of mischief took control, kissing and rubbing against him wantonly. The blonde pushed his fingers into the waistband at the top of his pants and pulled them down so that his beautiful pale ass was showing. A tiny voice came to whisper in his ear, driving him insane with desire.

"Do you want me brother? Are you going to make me scream your name?" 

The way he asked almost had Thor convinced he'd been reading his thoughts earlier.

"Yes," he growled.

"All of it."

The god flipped them and grabbed the lowered leather, tugging off the last of Loki's clothes and tossing them aside. He almost lost his mind when he saw the perfect cock swaying gently over the high, rounded balls. It hadn't been his plan at all but he couldn't stop himself from licking all the way from the bottom of the sac and up to the top of the blossomed head. There was the faintest scent of masculinity sprinkled with saltiness. Thor opened his mouth and sucked the hot skin into his wet heat, making love to this amazing part of his brother.

There was no more pretending as the other man moaned and writhed under him. His hair was grabbed again and pulled. He had no idea how much he liked it until then. Pre cum leaked from his hole and while he was enjoying this, he knew he had to claim the other man completely. The blonde let his arms come under Loki's thighs and lifted him as he released his cock from his mouth. He scooted forward so the head of his own member was pressed against the small entrance.

"Do you know any spells to make this easier?" he asked breathlessly.

Thor didn't want to move to go get some oil but he would if he had to. His brother just nodded and the god could almost feel the magic brush over his skin. Where he was touching him, there was sudden slickness and he knew it would carry over inside the hot tunnel waiting for him. He didn't push right in but worked against the clenched muscles, patiently making them yield more and more. Loki was a mess of noises and his eyes had pretty much rolled up into his head just from the gentle poking he was doing.

"So sensitive," he murmured appreciatively, stroking the strong thighs.

"Shut up," his brother breathed.

The blonde smiled and pushed in past the ring finally. It made him burn to see the thin body start to arch up. Yes, come to me, his mind purred. The hole he entered was still so small and tight he had to work his way up inside slowly. Sweat formed along his brow and his muscles strained with holding back. It didn't help that Loki mewled and encouraged him every time he made headway.

"Yes, yes," his brother chanted, pulling him in with his strong walls.

Thor had to stop when he was buried to the point his balls were against the curve of the other man's bottom. This was breath taking to him, something he'd dreamed of for a very long time. He stared into the amazing eyes, making his brother see him.

"I love you," he said with all the confidence of a god.

Loki smirked at him.

"I know. I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

He kissed the man under him lovingly. His brother was so tight he knew this was his first time and he was gentle, rocking against him to help him loosen. Those motions turned to long, slow thrusts that sent white lights shooting in front of his eyes. From the amount of panting he could hear, he was sure the other man felt it too. His mind cleared suddenly when he noticed a sharp pain in his arms. Loki's nails were digging into his skin and he wouldn't have it any other way.

His eyes ran over the perfect flesh of his brother and he could see the beginning of the bruises he'd started along his neck and shoulder. For some reason that spurred his lust even more, making him feel like he'd marked him as his own. The icy blue orbs continued further down and he saw the stiff member dripping against Loki's pale belly. It looked like the other god was going to cum just from his cock and that almost pushed him over the edge.

"Does it feel good love?" he asked breathlessly.

His brother didn't answer, he was too busy trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Thor loved him like this, eyes wide and mouth gaping, looking so helpless and vulnerable. it made him want to care for him and protect him even more. As his orgasm built, his thrusts grew shorter and harder.

"Thor! Gods Thor!" Loki cried out just before hot spurts of the other man's spend hit his stomach.

The already tight body clenched around him and the blonde lost it, joining him in release. He didn't think he was going to stop for a moment, filling him past the brim and even more. His brother fell back against the bed, a boneless heap. Thor found it adorable and kissed his jaw and cheek. 

"Do you see?" he mumbled against his skin.

"I will never hurt you," he promised.

"You made your point," Loki huffed.

Now that he was inside him, the blonde didn't want to leave. It felt right and kept them connected.

"Will you spend the night?" he asked, his expression changing to anxious.

There was a great deal of conflict reflected back at him but finally his brother nodded.

"I'll stay," he agreed quietly.

Thor grinned and kissed him happily.

"In the morning we'll decide what to do next. I just want to use the whole night making love you."

Loki groaned and pushed at his shoulders lightly.

"No Thor! I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Then I'll carry you. I'll bring you everything you need. I'll make you love it," he replied cockily.

The other god looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You always have a choice. I'll let you choose what positions we use."

His brother gave up and chuckled.

"What kind of choice is that?"

"The best kind," Thor answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

There was obviously no way out of it so Loki just wrapped his arms around him, kissing where his nails had left bloody crescents in the tan skin. Even if they never had sex again, this was all the blonde needed to be happy. But he would never tell him that, he liked the sex too much.

Thor made good on his promise and kept them awake all night. They made love over and over, unable to get enough of each other. It was just before dawn when they climaxed for the last time. The blonde collapsed onto his arms above his brother, sweaty and exhausted. Loki's fingers were cool as they caressed his back.

"We should get some rest," the silky voice cooed into his ear.

But there was no chance the god was going to give him the opportunity to slip away.

"Do you think me foolish?" he asked gruffly, pinning the other man with his body.

Surprise lit in the jade orbs at his question.

"Whatever do you mean brother? We've had a most vigorous night," he told him in an amused tone.

Thor cupped Loki's cheeks and looked so deeply into his eyes their noses brushed together.

"I am NOT letting you go. The minute I slumber you will disappear into the shadows. I do not know why but I know that you will."

That same soft look appeared in the green he gazed at.

"How is that you know me so well now? All these years....I've watched and longed for you. But you seemed realms away."

"I know, I know," Thor whispered hoarsely, guilt and pain in his words as he looked down.

"It's different now. I'm different now," he pleaded as he returned to their locked eyes.

The smallest smile lifted the thin lips before it disappeared.

"It doesn't matter, it's too late," his brother told him sadly.

"No, I won't believe it," Thor tightened his hold on his cheeks, desperate to know he was still with him.

Loki let out a cross between a huff and a sigh and pushed at the blonde.

"Then don't. We've played at this too long and it's time for me to leave."

But the god wouldn't let himself be budged.

"Don't do this Loki, I'm begging you. I'll give up anything. We can go somewhere together....I'll convince father to pardon you...whatever it takes....whatever you want..."

A look of affection touched his brother's face.

"You always were sweet. And a dreamer. I am not however...." Loki paused, pushing at him again to no avail.

"Please don't make me do this Thor. I'm trying to leave on good terms."

"I won't let you leave," he said determinedly.

Another sad smile flashed over the younger man.

"You don't have a choice."

The blonde opened his mouth to argue when the slender body under him began turning to mist.

"Loki? No..." he pleaded in panic, his hands trying to grasp at the smoky wisps.

"No, no, no, no," the god chanted, foolishly searching the bed and under the covers.

His mind refused to accept what had happened. That his brother was gone, vanished without a trace. There was a stirring in the air near him, causing Thor's eyes to search the area around him. He could swear there was the faintest touch to his cheek before he heard the word "Sleep," whispered in the voice he loved above all others. Immediately lethargy made his limbs heavy and the strong Aesir fought it with everything he had.

"Don't leave me Loki...don't..."

Tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. It was taking all his energy to ward off what had to be a spell. But he was losing and knew it.

"I can't...I can't...lose...you..." he mumbled before falling forward and landing unceremoniously on his face.

The blonde never felt the kiss that brushed over his forehead as the magic overtook him or the long fingers that combed through his hair.

 

*************************************************************************

 

Leaves rustled in the trees just below Thor's balcony. Birds chirped happily in the bright sunshine and sang him awake in the morning. The god had a content, sated feeling in his body and stretched languidly, scratching at his head with his eyes still closed. He rolled over on his side and yawned before forcing his lids to open. There was this feeling.....one of contentment and happiness that permeated his whole body, causing his mind to ponder where it came from.

Faded memories of a dream came back to him, explaining it. He'd fallen asleep right after his bath the night before, the most beautiful and glorious visions coming to him. Thor could almost swear it had happened, his brother visiting him, their perfect love making, it all seemed so real. That was what had brought the sweet joy to him. But it had only been a dream, he was sure of it.

Sighing, the prince of Asgard sat up and rubbed at his face. He wondered where Loki had gone and if he was safe. He also wondered if he would be able to think about anything else. Slowly he got up from the bed to make sure he didn't injure his wounds further. Being a god, they would heal fairly quickly, but he still had a day or two of being careful ahead of him. As he moved, he didn't feel the typical burning or pulling as the skin knit itself back together. Frowning, the blonde went over to his mirror and checked out his backside. There was nothing. Everything had healed completely and sent off alarms in his mind.

His poor brain went into overload as he puzzled and spun everything inside his head. It couldn't be possible, could it? That his brother had actually been there? Thor walked back to the bed and ran his hands over the sheets. They were spotlessly clean. If Loki had been there, he should find traces of their sex. The blonde fell heavily on the edge of the mattress and used his hands to massage his temples. His body was clean as well, no salty residue from sweat or stickiness on his privates.

How then was his back healed? None of this was his strong point and he searched his memories more thoroughly. What was he missing? Nothing helped him much until he glimpsed a flash of realizing......seeing his brother for the first time. It was like a light went off in his mind. Yes....that was it. That sneaky god of mischief, chaos, and lies. Pieces fell together like a puzzle. He wouldn't put it past Loki to do this, to confuse him and make him believe it had all been a dream. 

The god stood and clenched his arms, his hands balled into fists as he raised them with a roar. The sound of his anger and pain echoed through the halls of the palace, causing fear to follow in everyone that heard them. Even at his lowest moment, they'd never heard Thor give a battle cry such as that.

"It won't work Loki! I will find you!" he called out into the empty room.

The first thing he needed to do was get dressed. As he barreled toward his closet to yank out his armor, the blonde's mind nagged at him. He tried to figure out what was vying for his attention as he threw on his clothes. Just as he pulled his second boot over an ankle, it revealed itself. HIs back. Why hadn't Loki done something so he wouldn't have had that clue? It was what had convinced him in the first place. Had he.....did he.....Thor wasn't sure if he should let himself hope. Had his brother left him one little clue so he would come for him? He didn't know, but he would learn the answer when he found him.

Which, now that he thought about it, wasn't going to be an easy task. He would immediately assume the other man was still on Asgard since he wouldn't have access to the Bifrost, but he knew better. Loki had information about secret passages to the other realms and he could be anywhere. The blonde started to list all of the places he remembered his brother favoring as they grew up. Would he return to one of them or would he avoid them, aware that Thor would remember? 

There was more he had to consider as well. What would he do once he found him? The god wanted to bring the younger man home. This was where Loki belonged, at his side. And he wouldn't rest until it was possible. Thor left his chambers, his red cape swirling at his shins as he strode toward the throne room. The first thing on his agenda was to start sending out as many people as he could to look for his brother or any leads that would bring him closer to finding him. The second was to have a nice long chat with his father. He was determined to convince him to let his love return.

****************************************************************************************************************

Alfheim was a beautiful realm that Thor had visited before. The light elves made sure nature flourished around them and were a kind race. They reminded him of curious children that could help or harm on a whim. He was convinced part of that was because of their stature, that while normal for most seemed short to him. Their average height was around five feet eight inches and he towered over them at six foot two. On top of that was their slender build. While he considered Loki to be thin, they managed to be about half of even his brother's girth. But that didn't fool the god, he knew how skilled and lithe the elves were, making them formidable enemies if they chose to be.

At the moment he was riding a chestnut steed along the hard, rocky road that wound it's way to their capital city. It was located at the top of a mountain that unlike just about any other, came to what appeared to be a point at the apex. However, that was just from a distance. This natural formation was so large that even though the top looked like a point, he knew it was fifty miles wide. Large enough for a lavish palace and a town to surround it. An amazing magical waterfall sprung from the rock a mile under the tip that was so huge it flowed all the way down to the base and was rumored to feed many of the other realms their fresh water. Thor wouldn't be surprised if the ocean on Asgard was supplied from it as well.

Green vines and beautiful climbing flowers adorned the stone face of the mountain. A never ending veil of fog and mist circled above the capital, not covering it, but surrounding it. The god believed it was capable of some kind of protection he had no understanding of. But he was tired and every step his horse took jarred his bones. He'd used Mjolnir to fly almost all the way then he'd stopped at the outskirts of a smaller town along the endless road. It would be considered rude and possibly an act of war for him to just arrive at the palace steps.

Five long months he'd been searching for his lost love. Thor hadn't stopped, traveling to all the realms until a lead would come to him. So far they'd all been an empty grasp at straws. There would be a tale of magic being cast on Midgard or a tall, dark form on Muspelheim. Yes, he'd even gone to Muspelheim. That had to be the worst realm in Yggdrasil. The blonde passed a towering tree, it's leafy green branches raised high into the sky and the echo of his mount's hooves sent all of the birds roosting there into flight. He couldn't help but watch in amazement at the number of them that rose into the air.

Another hour passed before he saw the white marble wall and entry way. Relief flooded the god as he drew near. Even if he couldn't follow up on the rumor that had brought him here, at least he could collapse into a bed for the night. The elves were generous as long as he didn't cause any problems. Thor stopped just before the large curved entrance and dropped from the saddle. He looked up and shielded his eyes to see two elven sentry studying him, their golden armor shining in the rays of the sun.

"I am Thor, son of Odin, king of Asgard and request permission to enter your city."

A voice in front of him startled the god and had him quickly looking in that direction.

"You are most welcome, Odinson. We have heard of your quest here on Alfheim and are willing to help you in any way."

The speaker was a female elf he recognized.

"Nym! I haven't seen you in ages," he gushed, striding forward to give his old friend a hug.

He had to be careful not to squeeze her too hard and her laughter was like the tinkling of bells. But then so was all the elves. She was one of the many princesses and had long auburn hair that hung to her waist. It shimmered and reflected many different colors in the light. Tiny pointed tips poked through the thick mass where her ears came out. Her eyes tilted up just the tiniest at the ends and glowed with life. They were an enchanting mix of deep forest green and tree trunk brown.

"It has been a long time," she agreed, taking his hand and walking back to the horse so he could lead it in.

Thor took the reins and together they went into the capital, named Mytme Serin. The old friends chatted as they followed the white marble road that lead to the palace. It wasn't all one piece but large blocks fitted together to make elaborate patterns. The houses along the way were made of living trees, the leaves acting as roofs. They were large and airy with open windows and doorways. The friends were waved to often and returned each greeting.

"You are looking rough, Thor. Your journeys are taking their toll on you. Come, we will make sure you eat well and are bathed. Then you can rest."

"That does sound wonderful," the god sighed at the thought of a hot bath and meal.

"So what brings you to Alfheim? I'm glad you're here, but you must have heard something to make you come."

The blonde nodded grimly.

"Where ever Loki has gone, he's being most clever in hiding. He's kept his penchant for mischief under control and not given away any clues as to his identity. So I've taken a new approach to trying to find him. We've been looking for anyone new that has arrived in a realm. I heard you've had a visitor that's come to stay with you two months ago. I'd like to meet this person."

"Oh Thor," Nym said sadly.

"I'm afraid you've come all this way for nothing."

His heart sank when she said that.

"Why is that?" he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

A sunny smile lit her face.

"You'll see when I introduce you. But you look for your brother and my guest is a woman from Vanaheim. And while I've heard of Loki's ability to change his appearance, there are some things I don't think he can make as an illusion. Especially since she's here for medical reasons."

That concerned him and his eyebrows drew together.

"What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant Thor. Our healers have seen the child inside her so it's not magic deceiving us."

The god of thunder wanted to scream and punch something. He also wanted to sob uncontrollably. No matter what he heard or where he went, Loki was never there. But he was too tired to leave right then. The blonde had no choice other than to stay the night. They arrived at the palace steps, made of the same stone as the road. The palace was too, only it was put together seamlessly to appear as if all one piece. 

The friends brought his mount to the stables then he was led to a room. Nym was barefoot with a long, very light pink dress that swirled around her. When she walked, it almost looked like she was floating. But every good thing he saw in her made him miss Loki more. They came to the door where he would be staying and she gave him a hug that was so light it made it seem the wind could blow her away.

"Get cleaned up and I'll be back in an hour to bring you to dinner. Then you can meet Einarr."

Thor nodded gratefully even though he wasn't really interested in meeting this person now he knew it couldn't be his brother. But he had come all this way so he might as well. The god went into his room and immediately stripped down to take the soothing bath. As he sat in the large round tub, his mind tormented him. Everyone knew he was looking for Loki. That meant even the man himself should know. If he'd really wanted the blonde to come searching for him, why didn't he give another sign so he could find him? He was starting to lose hope that might be the case. It was possible his brother had just over looked the healed wounds.

With a heavy heart, the god left the relaxing water and dried off. Instead of his armor, he went to the closet in his room and found a soft silver tunic that had a flap across the front and tied at the side. For pants he chose white, loose cloth trousers that went all the way to the top of his feet. There was no need for shoes here, somehow the elves managed to keep all of their floors and roads clear of anything that could hurt the under soles. He was just finishing combing and braiding his hair when Nym knocked on his door. She smiled at him with that blinding flash of teeth.

"Much better. I remember your appetite Thor, let's sate it," she teased gently, holding onto his arm.

Together they entered the dining hall of the royal family. Just that alone was enough to warrant five full tables of seated elves, most of them his friend's brothers and sisters. At their appearance, all the bodies raised and came over to greet them. He knew most of them from his visits before and there were many hugs shared. The younger ones begged him for stories of his travels and soon he was led to the table. Bowls of fruit and bread, different pasta dishes and a myriad of other foods were pushed in front of him. One thing they didn't eat on this realm was other living creatures so there was no meat but that didn't matter, he was ravenous.

The blonde was there for the better part of an hour before Nym touched him lightly on the shoulder and pointed toward the doorway with a nod. A woman had just come in, her hair long and black as it hung down to her waist. It stood out starkly against the dark blue silk kimono she wore. The material was embroidered with bright colors depicting scenes of nature and looked expensive, making him wonder if she was important on her planet. Matching silk slippers adorned her feet. Her face was soft and round with almond shaped dark eyes. The thing that struck him the most about her was how....unassuming she was. 

If the elf hadn't pointed her out to him, he never would have noticed her. But now that he was looking, it was impossible to miss her rounded belly. His eyes were drawn to it and he blushed as he realized how inappropriate it was to get turned on by it. He'd never admitted that particular fetish to anyone, but it was there and strong. 

As he tried to force the thoughts away he wondered why she'd come here. Vanaheim had plenty of healers and sorcerers, why come here for medical attention? The elves were known for healing and sometimes sacrifices were made to them for their skills but if she'd come here that meant her pregnancy must be at some kind of risk. Which made him feel even worse for his momentary lapse of appropriateness.

The woman moved gracefully for her size and silently found a spot at the end of their table to pick at a some grapes and a piece of bread. At first she wasn't noticed but soon the others saw her and gave her waves and smiles. She returned them but Einarr was more aloof, seeming to want to be left alone. He wasn't sure if he should introduce himself or not, then decided he would wait until she was done eating.

"What do you know about her? I'm surprised she would come here," he said offhandedly, only mildly wondering since he'd come to this realm based on her presence.

"Father went to Vanaheim three months ago and I joined him. You know how I have a weakness for market places on other realms," she gave another bell like laugh.

That made him grin as he put another piece of apple into his mouth.

"I certainly do. I'm surprised Braern brought you with him after that time on Nildavellir. Didn't you spend more than he made in trade?"  
There was a chorus of laughs around him as her siblings heard him and the sound caught the attention of the woman at the end. She glanced up at them, her eyes resting on him curiously for a moment. He gave her a smile and small wave that seemed to make her uncomfortable. She looked away, losing interest in her food quickly and standing up to leave. Thor couldn't help but find that strange. Nym was about to continue her story but he stopped her with a gentle touch to the arm.

"I'll be right back, I want to meet your guest."

Einarr was already on her way out the door and he stood quickly, getting to the hall as she rushed away. The god was impressed with how fast she was moving.

"Wait," he called out and she froze, her body stiff at the sound of his voice.

The woman turned around and gave him a cold glare but that didn't stop him from approaching her.

"How may I be of service to you Odinson?" she asked in a small, firm voice.

"You know who I am?" he asked with a grin, trying to be his normal charming self.

"I have heard many stories, most of which are unpleasant. It seems strange a blood thirsty warrior such as yourself would be at home here."

He could feel the underlying jab of her words. Most people loved him but it was true there were a few that didn't appreciate his prowess in battle.

"Perhaps I'm not as blood thirsty as these rumors would have you believe," he tried to reassure her with a kinder smile this time.

"I see," she continued disinterestedly.

"Did you stop me for a particular reason?"

"No, I only wanted to introduce myself. I've been looking for my brother and when I heard there was someone new at the palace here, I made the journey. Since that person was yourself, I thought I should at least meet you."

Her eyes raked over him and she gave him a small nod.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"It's alright, it seems to be my lot lately," he answered with a self depreciating expression.

"I'll let you alone my lady. Have a good night."

The blonde reached for her hand and she reluctantly gave it to him to kiss in farewell. But the second he touched her she winced and put a hand on her stomach. The woman pulled it away quickly, seeming to be in pain.

"Look what you've done," she hissed at him in a very familiar way.

Thor was stunned, not sure what had just happened. Einarr started back to the dining hall, holding her belly.

"Nym," she called breathlessly and the god followed her.

"What's wrong?" the beautiful elf asked in concern, going over to her guest.

"I don't know, I should go to the healers."

"Of course," his friend answered, putting a small arm around her.

"Let me help, I can carry her there," Thor offered.

"That's very generous...." Nym started when Einarr interrupted.

"No! He did this!"

Everyone stilled and stared at the blonde. He was confused.

"What did I do?" he asked helplessly.

"You touched me and upset the babe," she spat angrily.

Now it seemed everyone was just as befuddled as he was. But the woman didn't wait for them to try and figure it out, she grimaced again and leaned heavily against the female elf.

"We need to go. Now," she breathed heavily and Nym agreed.

Two of the princess's brothers came over to help and Thor stood back as they passed. There was something very strange going on here and he couldn't get that hiss out of his mind. The god wandered to the closest seat and sat down heavily. The last time he felt like this it was because of Loki. Only his brother could cause him so much turmoil. Was it possible? Could Einarr be Loki? But then how would he be pregnant? And why did his touch cause problems with the baby? He stayed there until Nym returned to find him. She sat next to him and gave him a sad smile.

"Don't look so upset Thor. Einarr is doing fine now. I'm sure it wasn't anything that you did."

The blonde was grateful for her presence but he needed answers.

"I have to see her Nym."

The large eyes got bigger when he said that.

"But she specifically asked that you be kept away from her."

He sighed, not wanting to tell her, but not having a choice.

"I think Einarr is Loki in disguise. I have to know for sure."

"But how....how would he be...."

The god shrugged and rubbed his head.

"All I can think is that it has something to do with his Jotun heritage."

Not many people were aware his brother was a miniature frost giant. Nym's face turned stunned then brightened.

"Yes! That would be it! I thought there was something.....whenever we use our magic on her, it always gets distorted. She told us it was because she's a powerful sorceress on Vanaheim and we had no reason to doubt it."

"Will you take me to him? Errr....her?"

His friend worried at her bottom lip.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Maybe you should wait until after the baby is born."

He'd been thinking the same thing but he just couldn't. Thor had to know.

"When I came back from Earth mother taught me how to see through Loki's illusions. I was tired of him tricking me. I didn't try to earlier because I didn't know it was him but if you let me see him, I can at least know for sure if it is his magic changing his appearance."

"Alright," she chirped happily, standing and waiting for the blonde.

"I'll let you see her and you can tell me if it's him or not."

The god was happy to make that deal and they started toward one of the many healing chambers in the palace. As they walked, excitement began to build in his chest. It was possible...finally...after all this time...that he might find his brother again. And the baby.....what if it was his? Love flooded him and he wanted so badly to be there for Loki. He knew he should be angry with him, but he just couldn't. All he could think was how hard it must have been for him all this time alone.

"How many months is he....she?" he asked out of the blue, startling Nym as she practically danced along at his side.

"Oh, well, they estimated her at just under five months. But they could be off by a little."

There was no doubt in his heart at hearing that. It was his child and that could be why......he grinned as the thought came to him. His friend glanced at him but just smiled and continued to blissfully accompany him. His baby had known him. It wasn't the first time he'd heard of a god's offspring reacting to it's parent. There was something powerful in the Aesir blood that called to them.

The closer they drew to the healing room, the more nervous he became. This could be what he'd been searching for all this time. To have Loki with him again meant more than anything. When they were outside the door, Nym gestured with her arm for him to open it. The blonde swallowed hard before pushing on the handle gently. On Asgard these chambers were golden with examination tables and trays of equipment. Here there was a much nicer atmosphere of comfort. There were no tables, only soft beds and the white of the marble gave the room a surreal glow.

It took him a few minutes of searching before he found the shape of Einarr on one of the beds. She seemed to be resting peacefully and he slipped inside to get closer. Thor was a big man but he moved with finesse and stealth, quietly stalking the unaware form. The blonde found a screen to go behind and stared at the woman. He was looking for the signs of magic his mother had shown him. And then he saw it. The shimmer around the edges, the way the light reflected strangely. It was true, he'd found his Loki.

Thor's first reaction was to run to him and take him into his arms. He wanted to kiss him senseless and never let him go again. But Nym had been right, now wasn't the time. Not with his brother in this delicate condition. He clenched his hands into fists so tight his nails dug into his palms. Somehow he had to find the strength to walk away. 

"I know you're here," he heard the woman's voice say to him quietly.

But he didn't move, hoping she was talking to someone else. The god was trying to do the right thing.

"Please Odinson, don't insult me. You move like an ox."

And as strange as it seemed, that insult made him smile. Only Loki would say such things to him. The blonde stepped out from his hiding place and she looked over at him coldly.

"Why are you here? I told them not to let you in."

"I came here for answers. Einarr," he said the name purposely emphasizing it.

"Alone. That's what it means, isn't it?" he asked her, taking a step forward.

There was a flicker in the dark eyes he couldn't miss.

"I wouldn' t know, it's not like I picked it," she answered haughtily.

"But you did," Thor countered softly.

"You don't have to be alone, Loki. I'm here, waiting for you. Looking for you. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"You're very desperate to think I'm your brother. Go and leave me in peace," the woman dismissed him angrily.

The idea of the pain the other man had endured tore at his own heart. He could only imagine what it had done to him.

"I can see your illusion. Mother taught me how."

Her head quickly turned back to him, a look of disbelief on her features. But then it changed to amusement.

"You think to trick me into telling you something that's false? Everyone knows your incompetence when it comes to your lost brother's magic."

The blonde could tell this was going to be difficult. But he wanted to see Loki so badly, his whole body ached from it. He tried backing off a little verbally and instead went to a seat across from the woman. The god settled into it and gave her a smug look.

"If you're not my brother then why did your baby react to me? The child knows it's father."

Fear and anger flashed across the features he was forced to look at.

"How dare you presume...."

"Enough!" Thor stood, his voice ringing through the empty room.

"I presume nothing!"

The god strode to the woman who flinched back at his approach.

"Show yourself Loki, I'm tired of playing this game."

Einarr's lips pressed together stubbornly.

"Leave before I scream," she hissed at him.

He almost closed his eyes with the love that hit him at how familiar it sounded. 

"You have forced my hand," the blonde warned her. Him. Whatever.

Thor grabbed the thin wrist resting on the large bulge and instantly saw the material of the kimono shift as the baby within kicked. The woman flinched at the pain and opened her lips to scream but the blonde put his hand over her mouth. His second hand he placed flat on the swollen belly, stroking it softly. Instantly the child calmed down. Einarr stared at him in shock and never budged when he took his hand away from her face.

"Deny me further brother," he challenged him in a hard voice.

Resignation colored the woman's face and soon the entire image shimmered, revealing the dark haired god he'd been searching for so long. Loki pushed his hand away and shifted so he was half sitting, putting distance between them.

"Are you happy now? Does it make you feel better to know you ousted me?" he asked bitterly.

Tears were shining in his eyes. The blonde couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful or amazing.

"Why Loki? I....I don't understand.."

Now that he was in front of him, Thor couldn't think. All of his questions evaporated like smoke in light of his love's presence. Not unexpectedly, his answer was a scoff.

"Still naive and blind after all this time? I obviously used you to get what I wanted."

Now THAT on the other hand, came as a surprise.

His sky blue eyes slid down to the rounded body in front of him. Now that he saw it swelling gently from his brother's lanky frame, it stirred something baser inside him. Knowing it was his seed growing and making him heavy sent the blood rushing to his privates. 

"You wanted this?" he asked in wonder.

Something about the answer didn't feel right. He knew Loki and couldn't imagine him wanting to be with child. He was too.....haughty, proud, afraid of being vulnerable....and full of lies, he realized with a frustrated mental sigh. As far as he'd come, he'd almost fallen for it again.

"Yes and you do not. So leave and forget you ever saw me,"his brother was saying and he barely caught it.

A corner of his mouth lifted in a smile as he looked over at the pale beauty.

"How do you know?"

Loki's composure slipped slightly as he stared at him.

"You say you want to stop the games and then you spout nonsense," the younger god seethed.

"Tell me Thor, how much you want a frost giant bastard. How proud you would be to bring it to the Allfather and tell him who the mother is. Tell me!" he screamed the last two words, holding his middle as emotions shook his thin frame.

If there was one thing he could always count on with the other god it was anger revealing his weaknesses. Now the older man had something to work with. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed, very aware of the risk he was taking that he could be hit. His brother's whole body heaved with the effort of breathing while he was so infuriated.

"I will answer you if you tell me the truth," he said calmly although his heart was pounding.

The god of thunder no longer needed an answer as to why. Thor could see how much Loki loathed his heritage and still craved the acceptance of their father. It was obvious that he didn't believe the blonde would stay by him or be able to protect him.

"Did you leave me a sign to come for you? I know you tried to make me think I dreamed everything that happened but then you left my back healed. I need to know."

The other man was silent and Thor looked over to see him glaring. It told him the question had been hoped for but not expected. However the other god was still angry with him so it didn't diffuse the situation as much as it could have.

"We all make mistakes."

That was his answer and he knew it was the truth. But Loki was toying with him again, he could feel it in his bones. He tried to toss around ideas of what he could be telling him. And while he was known for being witless, Thor was actually quite astute.

"So then yes you did. But now you regret it."

His mind continued to spin the scenarios. Finally all he could come up with was that Loki had wanted him to come for him until.....until he found out he was pregnant. Of course, how could he have been so stupid to not see it sooner? The reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't speak for a minute. His chest hurt too much.

"Loki, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen. But I came for you, doesn't that count for something?"

His brother's mouth thinned again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Before you knew about this. Now you feel obligated to stay. Well don't. I don't need you or Asgard."

Thor steadied himself before continuing.

"The only thing this changes is that I want you to come back MORE. I want to be there for you and OUR baby. How could you possibly believe I don't want the both of you? That morning I went to see father and I convinced him to change his mind. He said you could return as long as I watch over you."

Loki gave him a sad chuckle and shook his head.

"Then you would be my jailer? Babysitter? What term do you prefer....brother?" he snipped.

The blond couldn't take it any more and had to touch him. He grabbed the other man's hand and held it between his own. The slender fingers were cool and sent chills desire down his spine.

"Please, Loki, it won't be like that. You have to trust me."

Just like that he said the wrong thing. The god of mischief yanked his hand away and the expression on his face was horrible to behold.

"This!" he said pointing to his protruding stomach.

"This is what I get for trusting you!" he screeched.

As brave and strong as Thor was he flinched at what he heard. The door opened and the motion caught his eye as he saw Nym standing there. She was frowning at them from the screaming but her face softened as her eyes landed on Loki. Seeing Thor had been right, she gave him a nod but the look on her face told him he better not do anything more. The elf maiden was going to protect the expecting mother and he couldn't agree more. She disappeared back into the hall as he searched for something to say.

The blonde wanted to leave and give Loki time to calm down but at the same time he worried that he would disappear again. He could feel his brother's pain, the way he felt betrayed by him after giving Thor what he wanted. But as far as the god of thunder was concerned this was a good consequence. Explaining that to Loki was another matter. So he did the only thing he could think of.

"You're right, I was wrong. I made a mistake by not being careful. But how can you fault me when even you never considered it? I don't regret what happened that night. So if it makes you feel better to yell at me, then do it. Call me every name you want and get it out Loki. Because I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

The god would be lying if he didn't say the other man was gorgeous like this. His amazing jade eyes flashed at him and his cheeks were flushed with anger. Thor tried to fight it but his cock started to swell. Only Loki could do this to him. Especially in this state. The blonde wanted to make love to that mound of flesh that contained his seed. It was pure torture.

"That's all you have?" his brother huffed at him.

"I get to yell at you and call you names? It's a waste if you LET me do it."

Thor smiled and took his hand back.

"If it makes you feel better, it's not a waste. We need to talk and that's not going to happen until you vent your anger at me. You have every right to hate me right now so do what you have to."

Loki was silent for a minute then sighed and rubbed his face.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult? I just want to hate you and get on with my life."

"But why? We can be together. We can raise our child together. That's all I want."

He was given a skeptical look.

"You didn't even know about him until today."

The blonde's heart beat faster and his face brightened like the sun.

"Him? It's a boy?"

His brother groaned and covered his face.

"Don't go getting all happy on me. You did this to me."

Thor sat forward eagerly, full of earnest.

"I know and I would love to do it a hundred times. Do you really not see how much I want this?"

Loki studied him thoughtfully.

"Do you think the others will share your enthusiasm? Even the Allfather?" he asked snidely.

"Does it matter? I know you want father's approval but that will take time. Come back and prove him wrong. I can't imagine trying to rule Asgard without your help. Show him that together we are unstoppable. We can do anything if you stay with me."

The god of mischief scoffed at him.

"Sentiment. Always together with you. What if I want to be great on my own?"

There was deep anger behind his features as he asked and that worried the blonde. Thor shook his head and reached up to brush Loki's hair back. He could see the way he visibly stiffened at his touch.

"You are great, can't you see that? Everyone's heard of you and your magical abilities. But together...." he purposely paused before continuing.

"Together we can outshine the stars."

His answer was an expression of disbelief. The god took advantage of the silence to push further.

"I love you, that's never changed. You confessed to me once that you love me. Has that changed?"

Loki's eyes shifted as he struggled internally. Thor knew he was angry at him, that he felt like all of this was his fault. And he was willing to take the blame. He was also willing to do anything to make it right. The void drew on longer than the blonde expected, making him uneasy. His brother's gaze fell to the blanket on the bed when he finally spoke.

"I don't want things to be as they were."

As all of his answers were, this one was confusing. The god took the time to think about it. He went through his memories of before his banishment and the more he examined that period, the worse he felt. The depth of Loki's pain and loneliness had never occurred to him before. No wonder he wanted to be alone now and thought he had to do everything by himself.

"Never," the blonde told him wetly, blinking away tears and moving closer.

"I will never let that happen to you again."

The younger god dared to raise his eyes to Thor's. 

"If I trust you again and you hurt me....I swear..."

All Thor could do was chuckle sadly as he slid his hand down to cup Loki's jaw.

"I will, I'm sure of it. I'm going to say something stupid or do something that will make you hate me. But I will always love you."

It wasn't really the reassurance his brother was looking for and he turned away with a sigh.

"I know."

Just which of those two things he was acknowledging, he didn't clarify but it didn't matter.

"Loki, I missed you," he intoned, heat showing his meaning deep in his eyes.

The other man glanced at him with pretend disgust.

"I'm sure you did boar."

A grin parted his lips and he couldn't wait any longer. The golden god had to taste that devious creature again. Thor kissed him hard and deep, not holding back anything. He was taken off guard that Loki let him but he took all he could get. This was the heaven he needed. When their mouths separated, he looked into the emerald pools and saw the same desire reflected back.

"You missed me too," he teased.

It earned him a playful slap to the shoulder.

"You think too highly of yourself Odinson. I've just been lonely."

"If you say so," he conceded, stealing another kiss.

This time a slender arm wrapped around his neck and the embrace lasted longer. The blonde slid his hands to the large belly and rubbed it gently. A low moan blew against his mouth and he was glad Loki enjoyed it because it was making him hard fast. The weight of the baby against his palms had him panting already. All he could think about was filling his brother full of his seed. Nothing in his life turned him on as much as that did. Thor shifted so he could reach the other man's neck. The flavor brought back delicious chills to his stomach. His erection brushed against Loki's side and his brother broke the kiss instantly.

"You can't mean to do it right here?" he asked incredulously.

"I've waited ages already. You shouldn't have stayed away so long little brother," he said with a smirk.

"Gods, Thor," Loki whimpered as the blonde reached down to rub his cock through the thin kimono.

"I'm glad you agree," he murmured to his ear, nibbling on the outside.

There could have been a room full of people and he would have found a way to make this happen. The god had missed his brother too much. There was only a silk sash holding the blue garment shut and he quickly removed it with a flick of his wrist. Loki's clothes fell open and so did Thor's mouth. The body in front of him was a vision. Full and round, the hard cock resting against the gently curved belly. Pre cum leaked from him and he knew without a doubt he could cum just from looking at such perfection. His eyes turned upward and even more shock flooded him. Were those....? 

"Loki, oh gods," he moaned, bringing his large hands up to the tiny little mounds.

His brother gasped and looked down.

"I was wondering..." he groaned happily.

"If you would like those," he finished with a smirk.

Thor couldn't ask for anything better. They were so small you could barely tell he had breasts but just large enough for him to engulf with his palms. He worked his thumbs over the nipples expertly until Loki was a wiggling mess under him. The blonde left off the comment about them both liking this new development. He had other uses for his mouth.

His tongue traveled slowly down the other man's body, just the tip dragging down the middle of his rib cage. The second it hit the upward slope of belly he changed to big, open mouth kisses all over the swollen flesh. Occasionally he felt a gentle push and he would kiss that spot chastely. He circled the large mound with his strong arms, silently promising all of them he would protect his family from everything.

The god spent perhaps a little longer worshiping the belly than he should have but he couldn't help it. This was his. His firstborn child with the man he loved. How could he not? Loki's impatience started to show as he grabbed the blonde's hair and pushed his head lower. It just made Thor chuckle. 

"Alright love," he told him.

His own cock was aching and wet from his time spent touching the amazing treasure in front of him. He couldn't wait to take him and fill him again. Just the thought took his breath away. The god gave him a lick to his member that had it twitching but he wasn't in the mood for that right now. 

"Roll on your side," he coaxed, helping the smaller man to turn and pushing the material out of the way.

Thor worked on his pants to free his cock.

"Use your spell Loki, I can't wait any longer."

"I should make you," the other man snorted.

"Not this time. I'm sure you'll have your chance."

He could see them playing games, drawing out their sex and Loki's enjoyment in torturing him. As long as it didn't get too bad, he would even enjoy it. He was given a soft hum that told him his brother was thinking the same thing. When he finally released himself from the trousers, he lifted Loki's top leg and pushed up against the puckered ring of his entrance. It was already slick, much to his relief.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this," he muttered lovingly.

"Shut up and show me," the younger god snarled.

The blonde could see how much his brother needed this too and worked his way inside. Small noises floated to him, encouraging him more. Soon he was in as far as he could get while in this position. Loki wiggled against him and he slipped a little deeper inside. 

"Are you ready?" he asked breathlessly, burning up with passion.

"Are you?"

It wasn't a no so he drew back, feeling every part of his cock milked by the wet muscles. He brought the head of his manhood to the other man's entrance, stopping just before he would leave. Two more slow thrusts like that and he tried a little faster one. There was some resistance and he reached around to stroke his brother's member. He wanted to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable in any way. Thor increased his movements a little at a time, being more careful than he could ever remember. 

"I'm pregnant, not made of glass," Loki barked after a while and that beautiful voice made him smile.

"Good because now I can truly FUCK you," he replied.

The blonde's next thrust was hard and deep into the younger man, hitting his prostate. A cry of pleasure left his brother's throat. 

"You like that don't you?"

He didn't need an answer, his brother's actions spoke loudly enough for both of them. Thor could see Loki clutching at the pillow and even shoving a corner into his mouth. The god slipped his hand under the belly again and rubbed it as he took his brother. His eyes closed while pleasure flooded him and his balls tightened.

"I'm going to cum inside you Loki. I'm going to fill you with my seed. Tell me you want it," he growled, putting off his release.

"What? Thor...."

The hot flesh in his hand quivered where he was still stroking him. The dirty talk was getting to the other man even though he didn't really want to encourage the blonde along this line.

"Say it baby," he insisted.

It was implied that he might not let him cum if he didn't. Loki whimpered and bucked against his hand.

"Yes brother, fill me with your seed. I want it," he conceded.

"Yes Loki YES!" he cried out as he came hard inside him. 

Every muscle in his body tensed, sending salty sticky liquids into the other god. Seconds later his hand was covered in the same wonderful juices as his brother joined him. He wanted to linger inside his warm tunnel but seeing where they were, Thor quickly pulled out and helped Loki to cover up and get comfortable again. He pushed his wet cock into his pants and kissed Loki deeply.

"I'm going to take you back to my room," he told his love.

"Thor, I don't..." but Loki broke off with a sigh.

"If you must."

"I do."

Now that he had his treasure back, he wasn't going to let him out of his sight. The blonde picked him up and headed out the door. Nym was there with a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad to see you found your brother," she told the Asgardian.

"Not as glad as I am," he told her with a smile.

"I'm right here," Loki whined.

That made them laugh.

"I'll let you two talk," she said airily, dancing away.

"Elves," Loki muttered.

Thor brought his brother to his room and placed him on the bed, sitting next to him.

"After what happened, I need you to make me a promise. A vow with magic."

Loki stared at him, never thinking the blonde would come up with this.

"I swear to you that I will stay by you and our child, hopefully children, forever. I will do everything for all of you. But I need you to swear that you will never just leave or disappear on me again. Even if you did, I would never stop searching for you, you must know that now."

The younger man was quiet, he could see the delicate features considering what he was saying.

"We'll both make our vows with magic then. You swear never to leave me and I will do the same."

Thor nodded eagerly, no hint of hesitation in his actions.

"Anything. What will happen if we break it?"

He was worried that Loki would be stubborn and cause himself harm.

"Doubting me already?" his brother teased.

"Put your mind at rest. If either of us tries to leave the other without that person's consent it will just return us to them. Are you sure you want to do this?"

There was no doubt in his mind. This was actually the best thing he'd ever heard of.

"This spell couldn't make me happier," he told him softly, stroking his brother's cheek with his thumb.

"Alright, let's do this."

Loki held the large, rough hands in his own and closed his eyes. Thor could see him concentrating and soon a green mist appeared around their intertwined digits, spinning slowly and expanding to wrap along their wrists.

"I swear to never leave you against your will, to not disappear without your knowledge. Now you," the god of mischief said breathlessly from the effort of his spell.

"I swear to never leave you against your will or to disappear without your knowledge. I will always love and protect you and our children."

The younger god's eyes rested on him, appearing stunned. The mist disappeared and the grip that he hadn't noticed was tight on his hands relaxed.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Loki asked him in awe.

"Aye," Thor said with a smile.

"And I regret none of it."

He could see the green eyes grow wet and he was pulled into a hug.

"Damn you Thor."

"I love you too," the god chuckled.

The blonde knew that he'd made a magic vow to not only never leave Loki but to never stop loving him or protect him. He was bound to those things unless they both agreed otherwise. And to any children they might have. That was why his brother had become so emotional.

There was still a lot for them to discuss and they settled together in the large bed that had a small white canopy on the top. Loki was laying heavily on him, Thor enjoying the weight of his body. They couldn't get enough of each other, touching softly at the hem of a shirt or feeling a button on the soft material of clothing. Their hands toyed with the other's fingers or a strand of stray hair, both of them needed to maintain physical contact.

In the end they decided to stay on Alfheim until after the baby was born. It was risky for Loki to travel and they had the best healers available to them. A Jotun midwife would be brought there as well for extra security. In the morning Thor would send word to their parents that he'd found his lost brother and give them news of the upcoming birth. It was something he had no idea how they would react to but they'd had five months to come to terms with the fact he was in love with the man he'd been raised with. If they could accept that, there was the possibility this wouldn't seem too bad.

The god used every chance he got to touch the other man, often giving him massages with oil to help his strained muscles. Each time they would end up in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, his desire burned too hot for it not to happen. And Loki was just as willing, knowing where all the seemingly innocent offers were going to end up.

When the day came that his lover went into labor, the blonde almost lost his mind. He carried him to the healing room, calling all of the people that had been working with them. His brother had to change into his Jotun form so he could actually push the child out, not having a birthing canal any other way. They'd practiced for this and Thor had to admit he was fascinated by the other man's ability to produce a second set of sexual glands. Loki had been reluctant to even admit they existed but he planned on coaxing some experimentation out of him later.

The whole process took much longer than he expected but the blonde stayed by his brother's side, holding his hand and trying to soothe him. It was hard to watch him in pain, especially hours later when he was drenched in sweat and exhausted. Loki's skin was cool to touch being in his blue flesh but he could see where the exertion was taking it's toll. Luckily it wasn't much longer before the midwife commanded him to push, holding his legs up at what looked like a horrible angle. Thor dabbed the wet cloth at his forehead but his hand froze when he heard the activity pick up on the other end of the table. 

"One more push, that's it, you can do it," Loki was encouraged by the healers.

A heart wrenching sound came from his lover as he pushed with everything he had left in him. Seconds later there was the sound of an infant crying and the blonde was torn. He didn't know if he should stay with Loki or go to see their newborn son. Luckily he didn't have to decide because the baby was washed and wrapped up in a blanket to be brought to him. Thor's hands shook as he reached for him. He'd never seen anything more precious in his whole life.

The god was terrified he was going to hurt him but he took the tiny bundle and held it in the crook of his arm. He stroked the small hand with the tip of a finger, fascinated at the size of it. A shock of dark hair sat at the top of the boy's head and when the slitted eyes fluttered open before squeezing shut again he could see blue eyes. Not quite the color of his but blue nonetheless.

"Loki, oh Loki, you have to see him," he breathed.

When he managed to look over, his brother was passed out. Thor chuckled, knowing he deserved all the rest he could get. The healers worked at cleaning and finishing up whatever they had to do down there and the room cleared out. He was alone with their baby and that made him suddenly uncertain if he would know what to do if anything happened. At least help was nearby and he could always wake Loki if he needed to.

An hour went by before the other man finally came around. His green eyes opened fast and he snapped his head around, looking for the newborn. When they settled on the blonde, he relaxed slightly and held out his hands.

"Let me see him."

It didn't escape him how demanding he was, but the god didn't mind. He handed the child over and watched with a loving expression as Loki fawned over their offspring. The boy started to fuss and his lover sighed, not looking forward to this part. Thor's eyes were huge as he watched him put their baby on his breast and feed him. That firey feeling stirred inside him and he felt horrible for being such a pervert. But he couldn't deny what it did to him.

"Stop staring, it's bad enough I have to do this," he heard the sharp tone that drew his attention back to the other man's face.

Which really didn't help his predicament. He found Loki beautiful like this. Dark blue swirls adorned his skin and the smallest horns jutted through his hair, calling to the Aesir to touch them. Thor blushed and gave him a charming grin.

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

His brother huffed and glared at him.

"We never did agree on a name."

It was true, they'd had quite a few arguments trying to decide what to name their unborn son. He wanted a name that related back to him but Loki had been resistant to the idea.

"You didn't like any of my ideas," the blonde said with a soft smile.

The younger god glanced down at the baby then looked back at him thoughtfully.

"Well....this one did kick like he was trying to punch a hole in me. Alright, maybe just this one. How about Tarben?"

Thor's heart soared with joy.

"Thor's bear? I love it!" he exclaimed, going to hug him but stopping as he didn't want to actually jostle either of them.

"Relax, I get to name the next one," Loki told him slyly.

A huge grin split his face. There would be more and he couldn't wait to meet each and every one of their future heirs. He leaned forward carefully and kissed the other man on the cheek.

"Be careful," he groused at him.

Nothing could ruin this good mood however. Or so he thought. It was then he heard the metallic ring of boots on the smooth marble and his head whipped toward the door as he stood in one fluid motion. It was the sound of war and his body reacted automatically. His hand was outstretched and Mjolnir was on her way as the doors burst open. Thor's fingers closed around the supple leather handle just as he saw who it was. 

The god let the hammer fall with a loud clang that startled the infant and he could audibly hear the pop as he let the nipple fall from his mouth. Loki rushed to fix himself and started to burp the boy as the blonde strode forward to greet their visitors.

"Mother, father, I didn't know you were coming," he nervously hugged them.

The sounds of armor had made him think they were being invaded and now he felt pretty foolish.

"Of course we came, we want to meet our first grandchild," Frigga chided him gently.

The god moved out of the way but trailed on their heels as they went over to where Loki lay, a look of fear and suspicion on his face. The beautiful goddess was already crying as she hugged both of them at the same time.

"I've missed you so much Loki," she cried silent tears, kissing his head, then the baby's.

It didn't seem to bother either of them that he was in his Jotun form or that the last time they'd seen him the circumstances had been less than ideal. Thor watched protectively, ready to stop anyone from hurting his family, either physically or verbally. But his fears were unfounded, even Odin was cordial and seemed interested in the child. The blonde stood back and took it all in, his entire family there, getting along and supporting each other. It was then he knew he had nothing to worry about for the future. They were going to the happiest people in all the realms.


End file.
